Fixtures of the kind described above are generally known. Indeed, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,389, 4,637,524 and 4,645,092 of the present assignee are examples.
The primary objects of the present invention are to construct the jaws for reciprocal opening and closing motion, closing motion in particular being effected by a strong cam action exerted by a cam plunger reciprocal along an axis normal to jaw motion, avoiding stressing of guides which capture the jaw members, and to so construct the jaws that they are overlapped in a compact nesting relation which further assures accurate straight line motion and centering of the cam plunger midway between spaced complemental cam surfaces of the jaw members. Another object is to develop construction of the jaw members an cam plunger by which either a horizontal or vertical feed of the workpiece may be accommodated.